Madden NFL 08
: August 14, 2007 : September 1, 2007 ( ) : August 24, 2007 (DS, PS2, PC, PSP) : August 31, 2007 (Wii, Xbox 360) : October 5, 2007 (PS3) : August 23, 2007 (PC, PS2, PSP, Xbox 360) : August 30, 2007 (Wii) : October 4, 2007 (PS3) : September 12, 2007 (PS3) : September 20, 2007 (PS2, Xbox 360) : December 11, 2007 (PS2, Xbox 360) |series = Madden NFL Football |platform(s) = GameCube Wii Nintendo DS PlayStation 2 PlayStation 3 PlayStation Portable Xbox Xbox 360 Microsoft Windows OS X Mobile Devices PC Macintosh Nintendo SwitchIt's a Bargain Bin Christmas - Scott The Woz |first_appearance = Episode 1: Nintendo Switch Wish List |latest_appearance = Episode 151: Anime Games }}Madden NFL 08 ( ) (often referred to as just Madden 08 (alias also stylized as Madden '08)) is a sports and Madden 08 game, it's the 19th entry in the Madden NFL Football video game series by EA Sports, the game was developed by EA Tiburon and Exient Entertainment and published by EA Sports for the Nintendo Gamecube, Nintendo DS, Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, OS X, Mobile devices, PC, Macintosh, and Nintendo Switch. History Madden NFL 08 appears in almost every episode of Scott The Woz, both physically and as a running gag. Scott Wozniak is mad in love with the game and disrespects everyone who loves another Madden, up until A Very Madden 08 Christmas, he is also seen to have most of the versions of the game. It's Awesome Baby! Madden NFL 08 '''appears in the video at the start when Scott Wozniak is happy thinking about the Madden series of games, he then stops to play Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops and when the timeline glitches out and is changed to the Awesome Baby Universe Scott Wozniak decides he should play some '''Madden NFL 08 '''only to be surprised with multiple copies of Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops, Scott Wozniak then goes to protest and gets put under House Arrest, then 3 (then pro) con Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops people appear and after the 3 talks with Scott Wozniak, Wozniak shows them his copy of '''Madden NFL 08 '''for the Xbox 360 that he had kept in his Spacetime Continuum Proof Bag, he then follows the 3 Con Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops people and snag the Supreme Leader's access code to make a statement and teleportation device, Scott Wozniak then uses the access code to make people know there's more to life than Dick Vitale's "Awesome Baby" College Hoops by showing them his copy of '''Madden NFL 08 '''for the Xbox 360, an apocalypse happens and the Supreme Leader comes attacking the city with the Genesis Mech, Scott Wozniak then teleports into the Genesis Mech and fights the Supreme Leader this leads to Scott Wozniak's copy of '''Madden NFL 08 '''to be made into a cyborg, the Madden 08 Mech, he then fights the Supreme Leader and finishes him off by throwing the last copy of '''Madden NFL 08 '''on the Genesis Mech to finish him off, this erases '''Madden NFL 08 '''from the timeline Scott Wozniak and the Supreme Leader are traveling too, Scott Wozniak then wins a sweepstake and gets to create any video game he wants, he then creates '''Madden NFL 08. Box Art The box art for the game features Vince Young in his Football outfit and holding a football on a white background with a ridge with the game's logo with the EA Sports logo over it. Vince Young speaks to Scott Wozniak through the Mac DVD cover of Madden 08 in Episode 150: It's a Bargain Bin Christmas. Spanish The Spanish box art for the game is different from other countries and regions, instead of featuring Vince Young, it features Luis Castillo and the same logo layout as other countries box art. Legacy Madden NFL 08 was included in EA Sports 08 Collection, a collection of sports games made by EA Sports in 2007. There is supposedly also an HD remake of the game, but it's unknown if it has released yet or not. Characters * Thurman Braxton a.k.a. Madden 08 - he is described as the main character of Madden NFL 08 according to Scott Wozniak, his goal is to avoid all numbers lower and higher than 08 while running over to the other side. * John Madden - John Madden (or simply Madden) is the "main focus" of the Madden NFL Football series, including Madden 08, the players can ask him for advise during a match and according to Scott Wozniak, he can be unlocked as a playable character. * Audience - the audience can be seen in the background of every match played in Madden 08, they don't do anything in terms of gameplay and are only used as decoration. * Hidden Valley - a custom character made in the MyMadden portion of the game, he is known for having the stiffest arm in the county. * LaMont Jordan - according to Scott Wozniak Jordan is a roadblock and one of the most iconic antagonists in all media. All Characters WIP Trivia * Madden NFL 08 was the last game released on the GameCube, in Episode 40: A Console's Last Game, Scott Wozniak says that this is part of "The Prophecy". * Scott Wozniak has every single version of the game. * While it does not exist in the real world, it is said that an HD remake of the game is being made in the alternate universe the Scott The Woz series now takes place in (Season 3 - Present). However, this has not been mentioned since episode 100. References Category:Games Category:Madden Games